Omnitrix (ExOS)
The Omnitrix is a DNA altering device, currently in the possession of Ben Tennyson. History Sometime prior to the events of the Original Series, a Galvan named Azmuth created the Omnitrix with the purpose of bringing the beings of the universe closer together. With the help of his assistant Myaxx, he gathered DNA samples from all over the galaxy and stored them within this device. At some point, information about the device leaked to the far corners of the galaxy, causing Azmuth to go into hiding on Xenon, to avoid the onslaught of alien scumbags trying to get ahold of it. One notably being the infamous warlord, Vilgax. When the device was completed, Azmuth found himself unable to transport it anonymously, so a transporter named Xylene was contracted to transport the device to its intended location. However, Vilgax was able to track down Xylene and fired at her ship. Luckily, she was right over her destination when she emergency jettisoned the Omnitrix: Earth. On Earth, the Omnitrix landed near Yosemite Park, California. It was intended to go to Maxwell Tennyson, who was known as one of the greatest Plumbers who ever lived, stories of his feats reaching as far as the prison planet, Incarcecon. However, an individual with similar enough DNA to Max was who it landed near. None other than Max's grandson, Ben Tennyson. And the rest is history. Presently, the Omnitrix seems to have changed in appearance as Ben's aged, and as he continues to unlock aliens. Functions *'Active' **When Active, the Omnitrix glows a bright green color. The user can press the button to raise the core, revealing the alien selection mechanism. By rotating the dial, the user can select from their current variety of alien forms, presented as silhouettes. The user must then push down the core to activate a transformation. There's a Limiter function that causes the user to only transform for 10 minutes at a time, but this can be bypassed through a number of means. *'Recharge' **After 10 minutes has passed, the Omnitrix will flash red, and force the user back to their default form. It needs another 10 minutes to recharge. *'Scan/Scan Unlock' **In the presence of a member of a sampled, but not presently unlocked species, the Omnitrix will enter a mode with a yellow glow, processing the sample and unlocking the form. The Omnitrix will also enter Scan mode in the presence of an entirely new species that isn't already sampled. *'Combination Mode' **By removing the faceplate, Ben caused the Omnitrix to transform him into fusions of two of his aliens. *'Master Control' **Unlocked once accidentally by Ben, the Master Control removes the 10-minute limiter, and removes the need to transform back into the default form. *'Self Destruct Mode' **Turning parts of the readout orange, the Self Destruct has several parameters, such as time. The one time it was known to do so, it had roughly 3 earth days. When preparing the Self Destruct for that long, the Omnitrix gives off feedback blasts from time to time. Using a transformation accelerates the countdown. *'Distress Unlock' **Distress Unlock has only been displayed once, forcing Cannonbolt to be Ben's 11th alien due to the destruction of Arburia. *'Glitched Modes' **There have been two instances of Ben using a mode without it functioning correctly. The first being "Lifeform Lock", where he was locked as Grey Matter for a few hours. The second being "Randomizer", due to the effects of some of Vilgax's equipment. Transformations Category:ExOS Category:Omnitrixes Category:Technology Category:Azmuth's Creations Category:Alien Technology Category:Galvan Technology Category:Ben Tennyson's Possessions Category:DNA Storage Devices Category:Objects